As well known, storage systems have a copy function that involves synchronizing data in a logical volume with data in another logical volume. Users can use the copy function to create a backup of task data, for example.
There is known a technique of expanding or reducing the sizes of a copy source volume and a copy destination volume of a copy pair comprising two logical volumes and the size of the differential bit map for the volumes (see Patent Literature 1, for example).